catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonrose Hollow
Cottonrose Hollow is a clearing on the side of a hill surrounded by trees. There is a cave where Cotton and Rose live. The field has lots of herbs, and there is also a spring surrounded by moss near the cave. Sixteen cats live here, Cotton, Rose, Foxy, Ash, Birch, Puss, Catnip, Feather, Granite, Ember, Mint, Pansy, Cinnamon, Pepper, Boulder, and Twilight Field Chat Cotton - Well, I guess we should stop here. There's herbs, a cave, and water. *field mouse dashes by* And prey. Rose - Yes, we should rest. Unless...We could live here. There's everything we need. Cotton - I suppose. We have ''been running for a long time. We should furnish the cave, though. *dashes to spring* '~Later~''' Foxy pads in and stalks a mouse. She pounces and catches the mouse then pads away. Rose - *sits there and watches her brother come out* Cotton - It's nice that we met some other cats. We haven't seen anyone since the one we met near all that water. Rose - Yes, and he turned out to be our distant cousin. *remembering* He was a tan tom with darker paws. Cotton - Should we go look for Foxy and Ash. I hope their all right. Especially Foxy. Rose - *teasingly* You like her, don't you? Cotton - No...I don...I...well, maybe a little. Rose - *giggles* I'm going back to the cave. It's getting a little chilly out here. *pads to cave, her brother following* Spring Chat Rose - There's some soft moss here, we should put some of it in the cave. *picks up some moss* A cat slithers out. Cotton - Who are you? "My name is Fox." The cat meows. Rose - I'm Rose, and this is my brother Cotton. We've been traveling and decided to settle down here. (Sorry, my friend was on and he forgot to log off) (It ok) A orange tabby she-cat pads out. "Can I stay here?" (Wait, I'm confused. Are these two different cats?) (No, Fox is the orange tabby) Cotton - I suppose the cave is big enough for three...Sure, you can stay. (edit conflicts for the lose xD) Rose - Let's go put the moss in the cave. You can come too, Fox. *bounds to cave* Fox follows Rose. Cave Chat Cotton - *pads in* This cave is a lot bigger on the inside. I want that corner over there. *points tail at far corner of cave* Fox nods. "Your a nice tom." She meows, settling in for a nap in a cozy moss bed near a small pool of water. Rose - We do need the company, after traveling alone for so long. *lies in corner across from others* Foxy purrs and drifts off to sleep. Cotton - She is a nice she-cat. *also lies down* ~Later~ Foxy wakes up and quietly pads out of the den, trying not to wake Rose or Cotton. Foxy pads back in with a mouse and drops it by Cotton. Cotton - *stirs, then starts to wake up* "Morning," Foxy meows. Ash: *pads in really irritated and scruffy, carrying bloodclan scent* Foxy sniffs. "Hello, Ash. Hey, don't I know you?" She meows as she pulls out a dark red colloar with clean white spikes. Ash: *growls* possibly, hey, you were a bloodclan cat too? Foxy puts on the collar. "Yeah, I left when Bone tried to kill my mother." She meowed. (Bone was the old leader) Ash: *snorts* i left bloodclan since i have no intention of stayin and Brown likes Golden now *rolls eyes* "I'm sorry to hear that." Foxy meows, her BloodClan collar reads; Mia. Ash: *blinks* foxy, you werent a kittypet were you? "No, but my mother was a kittypet and my father was the leader of BloodClan, Bone. He gave me this when I was only six moons old." She meowed as her eyes filled with ters. Ash: *licks her ear sympathetically* "and.. I ran off. I found a mate, we had a kit and then both, my mate and my kit died." She cried. Ash: *eyes widen* foxy! that's...that's horrible Cotton - *gets up, then speaks drowsily* What's going on here? Rose - *in same drowsy voice* Yeah, some of us need a nap after travelling for weeks... Foxy sighed. "Please, call me 'Mia'." She meowed. Ash: hello cotton and rose Cotton - Hi Foxy, how are...*sees Ash* Who are you? Rose - *stands up* And what are you doing here? Ash: former bloodclan cat, hopin i could join ya here.. Rose - You're welcome to stay...*looks at Cotton, who nods*...but did you have to wake us up? Cotton - Yeah, and what's your name? I think you already know ours *looks at Foxy* Ash: sorry about that *shrugs* im ash... (Could you use proper capitalization, please? This is hard for me to read. :( Rose - So, you two know each other? "Yes we do. Well I kinda know him." Mia meowed. Ash: *nods* Cotton - So do we call you Foxy, or Mia? And I think we should should rename the hollow, it's not just us anymore. "You can call me Foxy. Ash may know me only as 'Mia'." Foxy meowed. (I will say 'Foxy meowed') Rose - OK, I'm confused. *sniffs* I think i'll think better after some nice prey. *goes outside to field* Foxy just curls up. "You know what! For StarClan's sake I will just- never mind." She meows. Cotton - You come from Twolegplace, right, Ash? *eyes darken* I hate that place for what they did to me and my sister. Foxy gasped. "well, I wonder where my mother went!" She meowed as she ran off. Ash: *blinks and follows* Cotton - *follows Rose* Foxy pads back in and sighs. Cotton - *pads in, with Rose behind* Hi Foxy. Do you know where Ash is? "No. But... I just found out that my parents are both dead." Foxy meows, tears filling her eyes. Ash: *pads back in feeling down* Cotton - Oh. I'm sorry. *lies down* It...it's hard to know that...someone you love is dead. *eyes cloud* Rose and I...we lost our mother seven moons after we were born... Rose - *doesn't see Ash* And we never knew who our father was, so... we escaped from our Twolegs and ran into the forest. That's why we're here now. Cotton - *also doesn't see him* They'll always be with you in your heart, though, and you'll meet them again someday... A spirit that dark red pads in and comes by Foxy. "Hello, Love." He purrs. Foxy leaps up. "Scar! Wait don't go!" She meows as he fades away. "No!" Rose - What happened? Ash: eh huh? Cotton - Was that a ghost? Ash: *shrugs* thought i heard ghosts only come if they have unfinished buissness Pansy's stomach rumbled. She got up and looked for food, saw none, and frowned. (She is too young to hunt and no one really likes her :S) Category:Location